


Drippin' Love

by MVforVictory, RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Genderfluid Mark Lee, Lipstick, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Toe Fingering, Tongue Fucking, Yuta paints Mark's toenails, sloppy blowjobs, toe fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: Mark feels a little out-of-place in their own skin sometimes, but that's okay, Yuta doesn't let them worry about it when they're together. (Also, Yuta's a kinky, nasty mess, which strangely makes Mark feel better about it all.)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152
Collections: Rin & Min’s Crackfic Adventures !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min: okay listen  
> i feel like this needs some back story.  
> so, i was talking about another one of my fics, where two characters are arguing about who gets to be Toad in mario kart, and Rin was like "Toed? Is that like fingering? but with your feet?"  
> to which i cry-laughed at for a solid five minutes before deducing that this needed to be a YuMark fic, because Yuta is disgusting and I love him
> 
> again, i'm sorry this exists

“Quit wiggling, god damn it. You’re going to mess me up.”

“I can’t help it! I’m not used to people touching my feet! It tickles!”

“You _asked me_ to do this!” Yuta was laughing, anyway, despite having to hold Mark’s leg at the ankle to keep them from twitching with every stroke of the nail polish brush. Their other foot was already done, as neatly as Yuta had been able to manage with Mark’s squirming: seeing their nails, boldly blood-red, was strange but _felt right,_ somehow.

They’d always wondered about little things like this, things that girls seemed to take for granted. Luckily, Yuta was the coolest boyfriend in the world; he’d been the one to first tell Mark that they’d look great in eyeliner. And when Mark mentioned off-handedly that they thought women’s perfume was a lot better than any masculine scent, Yuta had surprised them on their upcoming birthday with a bottle of Prada perfume, a scent that made Mark feel like a dainty, delicate cloud of vanilla when they caught it on their own skin.

Yuta finished the second toe with a little less difficulty, moving onto the third, all with a delicacy that Mark couldn’t take their eyes off of. “Also, at the risk of sounding like a creep, your feet are weirdly pretty,” he commented, resting Mark’s heel on his thigh as he dipped the nail polish brush again. (Yuta seemed to have some special affinity for kneeling before him— not that Mark minded. It was sort of something they were learning to enjoy.)

“You don’t need to butter me up to get laid, you know. I’d have sex with you regardless.”

“Why do you have so little faith in me? Can’t I just give you compliments because I love you?” Yuta pouted, a big, fake pout. And then, with full knowledge that he was risking the ruination of all his hard work, he leaned down to press a simple kiss to the top of Mark’s foot— drawing forth a giggle and a ticklish jerk.

 _“You’re gross!”_ they cackled, but it wasn’t much of a protest.

“No shit. I figured you already knew that about me.” Yuta grinned, moving on cheerfully— having to stop and dab away a stray smear of paint from Mark’s cuticle. “I might be a little biased, but I think all of you is pretty.”

 _Pretty_ felt like a bad joke from someone as pretty as Yuta. But— _if he’s saying it, it has to be true._ Thinking about it made their chest tight with nerves and fluttery with elation, and as Yuta painted their pinky toe to match the others, it took all their self-control not to wiggle them with joy.

“You _let me_ be pretty,” Mark blurted out, blushing and letting their eyes fall to their lap. “I don’t think any of my exes would want to see me in makeup with painted nails. Jaehyun didn’t even like it when I talked about growing my hair out.”

“I just want to see you happy. I don’t care so much about the little details. You want makeup? Cool. Dress and heels? Awesome. A fursuit? I’d get into it.” Yuta smirked to himself, pausing to blow a gust of air across Mark’s wet nails. A pleasurable chill shot up their spine, and Mark bit their lip.

“Come here.”

“I’m not done. I have to fix all the parts I fucked up.”

“That can wait. I want a kiss.”

Immediately, Yuta raised himself up off his heels, placing his hands on Mark’s knees for balance as he leaned up to kiss them. The willingness with which he followed even Mark’s merest suggestion, his unwavering _obedience,_ was always amusing. Mark took control over the kiss, nipping Yuta’s bottom lip and feeling the older absolutely _melt._ They weren't naturally dominant, but something about Yuta brought out a very different side of them. It was sort of oddly refreshing. Never before had one of their boyfriends wanted to _serve_ them before— something about it made them feel so loved, so precious.

Yuta was breathless as they broke apart, eyes glazed over with a look that Mark knew all too well by this point. It was so easy to make him come undone— another of Mark’s favorite things. “On the topic of things we're probably weird for wanting... What if I asked for something crazy?”

“Like what?”

Yuta didn’t answer right away, he just guided Mark’s freshly-polished foot to rest against his inner thigh—Just as he opened his mouth, Mark applied the tiniest amount of pressure at the ball of their foot, pressing lightly against the tense muscles of Yuta’s thigh as he let out a strangled gasp. 

“Oh,” Mark breathed out, “Something with my feet?” The older nodded, letting out another choked sound when Mark shifted the pressure back onto their heel, letting it rest just over Yuta’s balls. “Like…Like what?”

Yuta took a second to catch his breath, closing his eyes and leaning back onto his palms, “I can think of three things right now and you’re probably gonna hate all of them.”

“What makes you think that?” Mark asked. They reached forward to cup Yuta’s jaw, stroking their thumb along the smooth skin until his eyes opened, “You’ve never given me a reason to think poorly of you, and I doubt anything you could say right now will change that.”

“Really?”

“‘Course, baby.” Mark’s heart swelled at the sight of Yuta’s hopeful look, eyes shining bright with _adoration_ and practically purring as Mark continued to pet along his cheek, “I promise.”

Taking in a slow inhale, Yuta trailed his fingers up the recently-shaved skin of Mark’s calf, “I—I just want you to touch me. Please.”

This was Yuta, handing the reins over to Mark, letting them take control and set the pace. “How do you want me to touch you?” Mark asked, voice low and gentle as they took the bottle of polish from Yuta’s slackening grip to set it on the nightstand, “Like this?” Their foot pressed harder, adding enough pressure to the steadily hardening cock under it to make Yuta yelp.

“A- _Ah_ —”

“That’s what you want?” Mark asked, “You want me to touch you here? Like this?”

Yuta whined, grip loosening and sliding down to grasp at Mark’s thin ankle, before digging his fingers in when another sharp gasp was pulled from his chest. “P-Please,” he stuttered out, desperation outweighing any embarrassment he should feel about getting hard over his lover's foot pressed against his dick, “Harder. I—I want it harder.”

Mark felt themself grin as they drew their foot back, just enough to be able to slide it under the loose fabric of Yuta’s shorts. “You’re not wearing underwear?” they noted in a smug tone, however unsurprised they may be. Yuta usually didn’t wear anything under his shorts, as long as they were home. Whatever. It only made Mark’s part easier. “Take these off.”

Yuta instantly complied, lifting his ass from the floor just enough to slide the shorts over his rear. Mark decided they quite liked it like this, having Yuta below them, eyes sparkling as he looked up at them.

As soon as Yuta’s erection had the chance to spring up from the confines of his shorts, Mark pressed their heel down just under the crown, feeling the warm precum sliding between his toes as he trailed along the length.

“Hnng, _Mark—”_ Yuta let out a long whine, head thrown back in pleasure as Mark allowed him to rub up against the arch of their foot. It tickled, almost enough to make Mark kick down but they managed to stop the urge at the last second, only pressing hard enough on the older’s cock to elicit another whine.

“Wait,” Mark ordered, forcing Yuta to stop rutting up against them, “Grab that lotion.” They waited for Yuta to comply before continuing, “Now open it.”

If they had to give Yuta step by step instructions to lead him through this, they would. Yuta had done so much to help Mark feel more comfortable in their own skin, and it was only fair of them to do the same for Yuta, as long as it was within their boundaries.

“Good boy.”

Yuta snorted at Mark’s tone, opening the cap to the lotion and gently taking Mark’s left foot in his hands as he squeezed some of the lotion out across the top. The younger did kick slightly at the shock, but soon settled down and let Yuta do as he was asked.

It stopped tickling after the first few seconds, the feeling soon transitioning into one of calmness as Yuta kneaded at the arch of his foot. The generous amount of lotion that Yuta had squirted out was almost entirely rubbed in, coating their soles and between each one of their toes.

“That’s perfect,” Mark smiled down at Yuta, petting over his cheek with gentle fingers as he beamed up at them. The way he soaked up Mark’s praise was always so cute. “You’ve wanted to do this for a while, eh?”

“I always want to touch you. Every part of you that you’ll allow,” Yuta whispered, his voice quivering with the effort of keeping himself together. “It’s all beautiful…” He raised Mark’s foot tentatively, meeting his lover's eyes as if looking for some sign of disapproval. Mark smiled softly, giving him a slight nod, and Yuta closed his eyes with a self-conscious flush crossing his cheeks as his lips pressed reverently to Mark’s sole.

Mark couldn’t help the squeak of surprise that left their throat, or the nervous little giggle that followed. “I’m going to try my best not to kick you in the face, but that tickles _so_ much— ah.” It tickled, but somehow, it felt nearly as good as the massage had. “Don’t forget my other foot. I’ll let you give me foot rubs more often, if you like it so much. You’re good at it.”

“I was getting to it,” Yuta mumbled, his lips tickling Mark’s sole further as he smirked. “Just let me have my moment, will you?”

 _“Aish._ You’re a brat.” They grinned, but decided not to rush Yuta through anymore. If he thought Mark’s feet deserved kisses, why stop him? They braced himself against the ticklish jolts the best that they could, and bit their lip to stifle something like a moan as Yuta gave each toe the same delicate attention. When Yuta finally grabbed the lotion to move onto the other foot, Mark had their fingers curled into the edge of the mattress to hide the way their hands were trembling.

 _I don’t understand why you’re always so good to me,_ they wanted to say, but they swallowed the words before they could surface. Yuta was there for gentle dominance, not Mark’s simping. “You should warm it up with your hands first,” they instructed after clearing their throat and refocusing, watching as Yuta scrambled to obey and squirted the lotion into his own palm this time. The firm press of his fingers, exactly where Mark had never realized they needed it, drew another quiet moan, and to return the favor, their freshly lotioned sole found Yuta’s leaking cock and picked up where it had left off.

“You’re not gonna cum ‘til I tell you, right?”

“N-No…”

"Good. My good boy." Mark could scarcely believe how much they was enjoying themself, how weirdly comfortable they were. Their own cock was aching for attention, and they finally gave in to the temptation to palm themself through their loose shorts. Yuta didn’t miss this, his eyes flickering to Mark’s lap with barely concealed disbelief, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned.

“You’re so fucking hot… want you to fuck me, please…”

None of Mark’s previous boyfriends had ever let them top. Not a single one had been willing until Yuta, which had been such a shock to Mark that they had nearly combusted on spot, just from thinking about it. By now, though, they were used to it: Yuta was a great top if Mark simply felt like laying back and being spoiled with dick, but they had a special fondness for the sight of Yuta below them, presenting himself unabashedly.

Finally pulling their foot back (still taken aback by the sight of Yuta’s cock, steadily streaming pre-cum), they spoke before they could think much about it: “Get me the lube.”

There was a split second of surprise on Yuta’s face, eyes opening wide and needy, teeth dug into his bottom lip. “O-okay…” Obediently, he grabbed the bottle from the drawer by their bed and took his place back between Mark’s spread legs, on his knees. Eyeing the bulge in Mark’s lap, he subconsciously licked his lips, and his request was nearly a plea: “Can I get you ready?”

Strange, but Mark no longer felt awkward; Yuta’s earnest eagerness had stripped them of that. There was no room for shame when it came to doing something like this for someone you loved, they reasoned, whether it was buying them perfume or painting their nails or— or giving them a foot job, evidently. But no, it didn’t feel shameful, it felt… _affirmingly_ sexy.

“This is about you, baby, not me. You’ve done enough for me already.” They smirked. “What you _can_ do is turn yourself around and get on your hands and knees.” They snapped the bottle of lubricant open themself, biting back a snort of amusement as they dribbled it at the cleft of Yuta’s spread asscheeks and heard him hiss in surprise. His waiting hole quivered and clenched at the cool drip of lube, all the encouragement Mark needed.

The lotion still slathered on their foot made the slide almost effortless, their toes gliding across the slick, smooth plane of Yuta’s ass with ease. Their big toe clumsily gathered up some of the excess lube, moving slow and tentative, and barely brushed over Yuta's exposed hole. Yuta tensed, daring a glance back over his shoulder, before relaxing his head and shoulders down to the carpet with his back arched prettily.

“R-Right there, Mark. Please, right there.”

Mark cautiously pressed the pad of their big toe against the ring of muscle, only further spurred on by the feeling of Yuta relaxing enough for Mark to press forward. When their entire toe was engulfed, Yuta tightened back up around it— and when Mark wiggled it inside of him, stroking against his clenched walls, Yuta let out a desperate whine.

“Is this good, baby?” Mark breathed, desperately rubbing at themself without a second thought. Twenty minutes ago, they never would have thought of something like _this_ as sexy, but— it was _fun,_ watching Yuta tremble with every movement, struggling not to push back into the touch, to have them deeper. 

_“Fuck,_ yes… _th-thank you…”_ Yuta panted out, fingers curling into the carpet in front of him. “Please, _please,_ can I touch myself? W-Wanna cum…”

And really, how could Mark deny him that? They arched their foot and pointed their toe, watching Yuta’s hips twist desperately for the best angle, trying in vain to get Mark just where he needed them. “Cum for me, then, baby.” Instantly, Yuta’s right hand flew between his legs, and Mark felt breathless themself as he ordered, “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you. Want to see you make a mess of yourself…”

“Yes… _yes…!”_ With Mark finding their rhythm - in and out, massaging the sensitive muscles, following the wordless direction of Yuta’s whines and groans - it didn’t take long for them to get the mess that they was looking for. Yuta’s body arched and then spasmed so beautifully, cheek pressed against the floor and left hand clawing uselessly against the carpet for purchase— finally just forming itself into a shaking fist as he nearly screamed out his pleasure. The tell-tale contractions of his muscles made Mark gasp; they themself were closer than they would have liked to admit, _dangerously_ close, and they jammed his hand down the waistband of their shorts to finish themself off while Yuta recovered his breath, his hole still twitching around the single digit.

When Yuta finally moved, it was with a cat-like stretch, regaining control of all the muscles Mark had turned to jelly— then he wriggled forward, popping Mark’s toe free and turning back to face them. He looked absolutely wrecked, chest still heaving, eyes still glazed, a tiny amount of blood pooled on his bottom lip where his teeth had broken skin. Most adorable were his bright red cheeks, which Mark nearly teased him for, but before they could speak Yuta had grabbed their wrist and began to dutifully suck the cum from Mark’s fingers, leaving them speechless for a moment more.

“Oh my god. That was—”

“Gross? Yeah, I know. I’m a pervert.” Yuta laughed at himself, wrinkling his nose in self-deprecating disgust. “See? I just have to adjust to your feminine tastes. _You’re_ the one who has to put up with absolute degeneracy.”

“Nah, actually, I was going to say that was weirdly hot. And I meant what I said about you rubbing my feet more often. I’m not going to deny _either_ of us that.” They nudged Yuta’s side with their toes, wiggling them to tickle him. “C’mere. I want to cuddle you.”

Yuta didn’t have to be told twice; with a grunt of effort, he pulled himself up onto the bed beside Mark, flopping down on the mattress and pulling them close for a kiss. He really _had_ made a mess of himself, Mark realized - Yuta’s shirt was splattered with cum, which was now smeared onto _Mark’s_ shirt too - but they couldn’t find it in themself to complain. “Hey, are you still thinking about growing your hair out?” Yuta questioned as he pulled away, sleepily innocent.

“I mean, if you wouldn’t hate it.”

Yuta snorted in derision, as though the very idea was ridiculous. “What? No. I think it would be adorable. I was just gonna say, I’m really good at doing hair. My sister taught me how to French braid and stuff.” His fingers slid delicately through Mark’s messy bangs, fluffing them up off their forehead, and Mark turned their head into the touch. No one made them feel pretty like Yuta did— _every part of them,_ no less.

“I’d really love that. Love when you pamper me, hyung.” Mark nuzzled into Yuta’s hair, suddenly giggling. _“Oppa.”_ They wanted to test the word on their tongue, and they found that they liked the way it sounded. _“Yuta-oppa.”_

Yuta’s breath caught for a second, a quiet gasp. “Holy _shit._ Keep calling me that, and I’ll keep pampering you forever.” He gave them one more kiss, lingering and sweet, before pushing himself back up into a sitting position and shaking out his hair. “I have to shower, now, thanks to you. I can still touch up your fingernails after, if you want?” Yuta took Mark’s hand gently, inspecting the chips in the paint job he’d done earlier in the week. “Wow… you know, you have _really_ pretty hands, too.” He smirked, gently curling Mark’s fingers into his own, molding their hand into a loose fist. His eyes glimmered with a hint of mischief— _amorous_ mischief.

“Oh my God, _don’t even fucking go there.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin wrote a good half of this, so i can only be blamed for part aight  
> (but ty rin ur the goat)
> 
> if you liked it, for whatever reason, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! luv y'all~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin: You asked, we questioned our existences... then we realized that we'd already written a fic about Jaehyun getting fucked with a baguette SO LIKE WHY NOT...
> 
> I love this Mark and I love this Yuta so here's 2.5k of sloppy ass eating and sub-Yuta-simping, you're welcome.

"Mm… I think I understand why girls like having their hair done now. I could fall asleep like this."

Mark rested their cheek against Yuta's thigh to drive home their point, and behind them, they heard Yuta laugh. "Don't fall asleep on me yet. I'm only half done," he murmured, and Mark sat up begrudgingly so that Yuta could finish. Seeing their own reflection in the full length mirror mounted on the wall made them blush faintly. Perched on a pillow between Yuta's feet, wearing a lace-trimmed yellow sundress, one perfect pigtail braid nearly brushing their shoulder while their boyfriend gathered up hair for the other, they had never felt more authentically _themself._ They didn't pass fantastically in feminine clothing, this they already knew— but Yuta seemed to find them cute no matter what, and that made it easy to ignore the occasional stares and comments from strangers. "And it's not just girls,” Yuta added, separating the strands. “I like having my hair played with, too."

"Then why don't you ever ask me to play with it?"

"Because I'd rather play with yours instead. Especially if it makes you get all soft and cuddly like this."

Mark’s eyes closed. Amongst their mutual friends, Yuta was known to be a little more blunt than Mark, a little more impatient. Mark knew that he had a temper, which they saw glimpses of occasionally when Yuta had a shitty day at work or an argument with his father— but there was never anything but tenderness in the way that he touched Mark, like they were made of porcelain.

“How does this feel? Not too tight?”

Mark’s cheeks glowed, and they grinned softly at their own reflection. “Not at all. Feels perfect, oppa.”

It had been months, and that simple word still made Yuta react. Mark didn’t miss the tinge of color in his cheeks, or the subtle way that he smiled to himself.

Naturally, it was when Yuta was at his purest that Mark found the strongest desire to desecrate him.

“Done. Let me see the front.”

Mark turned themself around with an innocent smile— but they didn’t raise themself from the floor, and with Yuta seated on the bed, that left their mouth scandalously close to Yuta’s crotch. The older didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything, diligently fixing Mark’s bangs until his lover pressed a soft kiss to the inseam of his jeans.

“You got lipstick on my pants. Rude.”

“You should take your pants off, then.”

“Oh…” Seeing what Mark wanted, conveniently, was enough to shut Yuta up. Without a word, he rushed to unbutton his jeans, and lifted his hips for Mark to tug his pants and underwear down in one quick motion. Mark was a big fan of foreplay, most of the time, dragging every little thing out— but admittedly, seeing Yuta already half-hard was a major compliment and a _major_ turn-on. Yuta commented before Mark could, slightly self-deprecating even as he tenderly caressed Mark’s cheek with his thumb: “You barely even have to touch me. You’re just that good.”

“I like that you’re easy,” Mark teased softly, peering up seductively through their eyelashes. “What were you thinking about, huh? My mouth?”

Mark kissed the head of Yuta’s cock, leaving another smear of berry-pink lip stain, and it twitched in response: all the confirmation they needed. Yuta always made them feel so…so _pretty._ Yuta made them feel beautiful inside and out, so it was only fair of Mark to return the favor. And it was so easy to do so. So easy to compliment Yuta, so easy to turn him into a bumbling mess with just a few words.

“Look at you.”

Yuta fidgeted about him— _God,_ how much Mark loved seeing him squirm— a rosy flush staining his cheeks and traveling down, blushing along his collar bones, across his chest. They couldn’t help but stare, watching the sweat begin to form in the contours of Yuta’s muscles.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mark breathed out, watching Yuta shiver at the rush of hot air against his cock, cheeks flushing darker, whining at the praise. Mark wasn’t sure that their words carried so much weight with anyone else. “And you make me feel so pretty, oppa.”

Mark’s hands slid along Yuta’s thighs, running along to ghost over his hips, barely brushing the swollen and reddened cock in front of them.

“Mark—” Yuta squirmed, _“Please.”_

They couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, fondness coloring their voice as they continued teasing their boyfriend with feather-light brushes of their fingers, “I wanna take care of you. Can I take care of you right now?”’

And, just like that, Yuta was gone.

Mark loved how easy it was to pull Yuta under—to say the right words, the ones that made his eyes glaze over and shivers wrack his body—Mark loved it.

They leaned forward to plant a kiss against Yuta’s inner thigh, lips pressed against a familiar spot that they knew made Yuta melt. They had one hand braced on Yuta’s knee, the other tracing their painted nails over the length of Yuta’s cock. The elder moaned at the sensation, and his hips angled forward to chase after the touch.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Mark tutted, “Don’t wanna seem impatient, do we?”

Yuta shook his head, mumbling out a “W-Wanna be a good boy,” at the gentle chastising.

Any other words died in his throat, choking him up as Mark’s fingers circled the base of his cock, leading it to their mouth before they swallowed the entire length down.

For a few seconds, Mark didn’t move, didn’t do anything but look up at Yuta through their eyelashes and hum softly around the cock lodged in their throat. Yuta was gorgeous—flushed and desperate as his fingers hesitantly reached to thread in Mark’s hair.

“Wanna be a good boy,” Yuta repeated, struggling to get the words out between the whines as Mark swallowed around his length, “Y-Your good boy.”

 _“My_ good boy?” Mark chuckled as they slowly pulled back, barely giving him a second to breathe before teasingly pressing the flat of their tongue against the base, “That means you have to listen to me, right?”

Yuta nodded. Kept nodding until Mark lightly slapped at his thigh. They leaned forward to softly blow on the head, pulling a high-pitched whine from the older boy as his fingers tightened in Mark’s hair.

They could feel the braids Yuta had just put in beginning to loosen, but made no move to stop it as they took Yuta’s flushed, weeping cock back into their mouth. Strands of hair fell loose as Mark began to bob their head, swallowing again as Yuta’s hips stuttered.

Mark almost wanted to hold his hips down, press him back against the mattress to take him apart. Piece by piece. Keep Yuta from being able to do anything except hold onto Mark’s hair and plead.

“Don’t get impatient,” they reprimanded once more, coming back up for a proper breath, “I’m gonna take care of you this time, just like you take care of me.” 

The bitter taste of precome sitting on their tongue, the sight of Yuta’s cock with a circle of mulberry staining the base—Mark wondered just how messy their mouth was, the lipstick likely streaked past the outline of their lips and drool already smeared on their chin. No matter, Yuta seemed predisposed to messes. They’d certainly made worse ones together.

“C-Can—” they cleared their throat, trying to get their voice back, “Can you flip over?”

Eyes wide, Yuta obediently shifted his weight, twisting his hips to turn over and nearly kicking Mark in the face, causing them to chuckle at Yuta’s clear impatience.

Yuta’s cock hung hot and heavy between his legs from where he was presenting himself on the bed for Mark’s pleasure. “You’re such a good boy, love.”

Mark’s own cock was painfully hard under their sundress, but that didn’t matter when Yuta was naked and flushed in front of them. They kneeled in between Yuta’s spread thighs, hands parting them even farther to expose Yuta’s hole.

He gasped softly as Mark blew softly over it, gentle breaths ghosting before they moved to mouth along the inside of his thigh, teeth nipping along the lean muscle. “I want to make you feel good,” Mark mumbled into the flushed skin, “But I can’t promise I’m gonna be any good at this.”

Mark had no insecurities in their ability to suck dick, but this was a road much less traveled for them. Yuta, however, gave them no time to be self-conscious as he continued to whine into his arms for Mark to hurry.

“I said to be patient.”

“I _knoooooow,”_ Yuta petulantly whined, “But I really, really want this.”

Just to get him to shut up, Mark let their tongue lazily flick over Yuta’s pink hole as the older boy buried his face further into his arms to muffle the whimpers spilling from his lips. “Good boy,” Mark pulled back just enough to say, “You wanna be a good boy, right? Just keep making pretty noises like that, okay?”

Yuta keened at the praise, reaching his hand back to tangle in Mark’s hair once more and pull them forward, trying anything to chase that feeling.

Mark picked the pace back up; slowly, at first. Teasing. Gentle kitten licks as they teased Yuta’s rim before pressing the flat of their tongue against it. They tried to keep their pattern erratic, never giving Yuta the opportunity to catch his breath as they leaned forward to mouth at his balls.

Yuta’s thighs were shaking, and Mark’s knees were beginning to hurt, so they finally pushed their tongue past Yuta’s rim, nearly making him collapse on himself as Mark’s hands spread his cheeks to properly fuck his tongue in.

Every thrust made Yuta whine, hips rocking back to meet every movement of Mark’s tongue, begging for more with broken pleas.

“F-Fu-u-uck,” he groaned as Mark alternated between lapping at his hole, down his taint, along to the underside of his cock and back. Repeating it until Yuta’s thighs were quivering too much to hold himself up as his legs buckled, leaving him to curl on his side as Mark giggled behind him, “Okay,” Yuta’s voice shook, “That—That was a lot.”

“Aww,” Mark pouted, but they couldn’t fully stop the smile from tugging at the corners of their lips, “You don’t wanna come just from my tongue?”

“I’m doing this for your sake,” Yuta shivered, “Because I know for a fact that coming from just your tongue in my ass is going to ruin me for any other orgasm, and then I won’t be so _easy_ anymore.”

Mark chuckled again, clambering up onto the bed to hover over Yuta’s body, “I just wanted to let you know,” they paused, bending forward to whisper playfully into Yuta’s ear, “There’s lipstick all over your asshole.”

“Dude—” The revelation took Yuta by surprise, and he finally opened his eyes to take Mark’s face in, having to stifle a laugh. “There’s lipstick all over _you._ And your hair is, uh… sorry.”

Yeah, Mark knew, even before Yuta reached up to brush back a loosened strand that had stuck to the side of their mouth. Not like it was unexpected— ass-eating _was_ a messy business. And they weren’t at all surprised by the way Yuta followed up: “You look really hot like this, though, not gonna lie.”

“You always think I look really hot.”

“Well, I mean, you _are.”_ Yuta smiled, cheeks still flushed as he reached between them, palming Mark through the fabric of their dress and inadvertently making their hips rock. Mark allowed it, for a few moments, just as Yuta allowed Mark to kiss him, parting his lips for Mark’s tongue just as eagerly as he’d spread himself open for it just a minute ago.

“Didn’t give you permission to touch, did I, baby boy?”

“Wanna get you off,” Yuta whispered back breathlessly against their lips, eyes open and pleading. “Please?”

That _please,_ the soft way that Yuta begged for them, was usually enough. The desperation in his voice made Mark’s insides tighten with arousal, just as it made their heart twinge with absolute adoration. Yuta _was_ a good boy. The _best_ boy, if they were being honest.

“But I’m not done with _you,”_ Mark reminded innocuously, running an index finger over Yuta’s bottom lip; his mouth seemed to open by reflex, taking Mark’s entire finger without a second of hesitation, slicking it with saliva. Mark figured they didn’t need much, moving their hand back between Yuta’s legs and running their fingertip over that puckered ring of muscle again. “Think you can come untouched for me?”

Yuta’s breath quivered, but his smile was instantaneous, and it was _adorable._ “Probably quicker than you’d think possible.”

Mark leaned forward to kiss Yuta’s cheek once more— leaving the faintest smudge against his flushed skin. “All right. Here it comes,” they warned quietly, pressing two fingers slowly into him and smirking at the absolute lack of resistance. Yuta was _more_ than ready for him, and his hips rose to drive Mark deeper without a hint of shame or apology.

No more conversation was needed: just Yuta’s gasps and whines and wiggles, Mark’s free hand keeping his wrists pinned firmly above his head, though they knew Yuta would have kept them there anyway. They knew just how to edge him, poking and prodding until Yuta’s eyes were bright with teary desperation and his cock lay in a pool of its own pre-cum against his abdomen.

Then, of course, the magic words— _"Cum for me, baby boy.”_ —that sent him over the edge. With a keening cry, with his fingers desperately wrapping around Mark’s wrist, his orgasm wracked his body and his swollen cock shot its heavy load across his flushed chest.

“Good thing we weren’t going anywhere, huh? The braids were kind of a bust.”

Mark’s voice seemed to bring Yuta back into the moment; he blinked slowly, refocused, and immediately burst into laughter. “Still cute,” he responded, stubborn but sleepy, as he reached up to pluck one of the rubber bands that was hanging uselessly from the ends of Mark’s hair. “Always cute. Always beautiful.”

That was worth another kiss. Mark closed his eyes and savored the uncanny perfection of the moment for a moment before pulling back and hiding behind their hand, suddenly feeling sheepish. “I’m gonna go clean myself up… and wash my hair again, probably? And then maybe you can try braiding it again for me, pretty please?”

“But I haven’t had my turn to take care of you yet!” Yuta’s protest came with a gentle grab for their wrist, an adoring kiss on the knuckles, and a tug back closer before Mark could straighten up to leave. “It would be silly to clean you up right before I make another mess of you. Let me make you cum, and then I’ll go run you a hot bath.”

Dreamier words had possibly never been spoken. Mark sighed happily, rubbing their nose against Yuta’s— but predictably, melting into a moan of anticipation as Yuta’s hand crept up their thigh and under their dress. “You still want to?” they breathed, giggling. “I thought you’d be too sleepy to finish me off. Planned on just jerking off in the shower or something, honestly.”

Yuta licked his lips, swollen from the insistent dig of his teeth. He was so beautiful when he was spent, and yet the devilish glint in his eyes told Mark that maybe he _wasn’t_ yet. “No chance in hell. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t reciprocate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, people who encouraged this. Also thank you to the people on our discord who tried to stop it, but you weren't strong enough.
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel our egos and make us write a chapter three, where we possibly put more things in Yuta's ass.


End file.
